multirealminnfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Class - Imp
Fiendish wings and a whipping, scorpion-like tail lash behind this diminutive, red-skinned nuisance. Born directly from the pits of Hell, imps are among the least of the true devils; these vicious, manipulative fiends, however, hold an important role in the corruption of mortal souls. Unfettered from the ranks and duties of diabolical armies, imps delight in any opportunity to travel to the Material Plane and subtly tempt mortals toward acts of ever-greater depravity. Willingly serving spellcasters as familiars, imps play the role of dutiful servants, often granting their masters cunning advice and infernal insights. Imps vary widely in appearance, ranging through a spectrum of bestial traits and grotesque body shapes, though most take the forms of red-skinned, winged humanoids with bulbous features. Such a typical imp stands a mere 2 feet tall, has a 3-foot wingspan, and weighs 10 pounds. Alignment: An imp tends toward lawful evil. These little devils typically follow order, are loyal but care not for freedom, dignity, or life. Imps are without mercy or compassion, but are comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but are willing to serve. Imp Racial Traits • +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence: Imps are quick and devious. • Tiny: Imps are Tiny creatures and gain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a –2 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Their space is 2-1/2 feet and their natural reach is 0 feet (5 feet with tail). • Outsider (Evil, Lawful): Imps are outsiders with the evil and lawful subtypes. On planes other than their home plane, imps also have the extraplanar subtype. • Slow Speed: Imps have a base speed of 20 feet. • Darkvision (Ex): Imps can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. • Infernal Body (Ex): Imps have fire resistance 10 and are immune to poison. • Tough Skin (Ex): An imp, while small, is tougher than other beings its size. It gains a +1 natural armor bonus to its AC. • Languages: Imps begin play speaking Common and Infernal. Imps with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Gnoll, Halfling, and Orc. • Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.) CLASS SKILLS The imp’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (arcana) (Int),Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the imp monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An imp is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As an imp gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Imp. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Change Shape (Su): At 1st level, an imp gains the ability to assume a less conspicuous form. This ability functions as an beast shape I spell, except the imp can only take the form of a rat or a raven. At 2nd level, the imp gains the ability to take the form of a boar or a giant spider as well. It can remain in an alternate form indefinitely. Resistances (Ex): At 1st level, an imp gains acid resistance and cold resistance 5. At 3rd level, its acid resistance and cold resistance both increase to 10. See in Darkness (Su): At 2nd level, an imp gains the ability to see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. Damage Reduction (Ex): At 3rd level, an imp becomes resistant to normal weapons. It gains damage reduction 5/good or silver. Fast Healing (Ex): At 3rd level, an imp gains fast healing 2. Immunities (Ex): At 3rd level, an imp becomes immune to fire. Poison (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, an imp’s sting attack also carries a soporific poison. Imp Venom: Sting—injury; save Fort (DC 12 + 1/2 the imp’s hit dice + the imp’s Constitution modifier); frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Dex; cure 1 save. Imps have a +2 racial bonus on their poison’s save DC (already included above). The DC for a saving throw against an imp’s spell-like ability is 10 + the spell level + the imp’s Charisma modifier. Sting (Ex): At 1st level, an imp gains a sting attack. This is a primary attack that deals 1d4 points of damage plus the 1-1/2 times the imp’s Strength modifier. An imp’s sting attack has a reach of 5 feet. Wings (Ex): Starting at 1st level, an imp can use its wings to fly at a speed of 15 feet with perfect maneuverability. At 2nd level, the imp’s fly speed increases to 30 feet, and at 3nd level, it increases to 50 feet. While an imp is encumbered or wearing medium or heavy armor, its fly speed is reduced by 10 feet. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Starting at 1st level, an imp gains limited spell-like abilities. The exact abilities gained depend on the imp’s class level, according to the following table. In each case, the caster level equals the imp’s class level plus 3. The DC for a saving throw against an imp’s spell-like ability is 10 + the spell level + the imp’s Charisma modifier. When the same spell appears multiple times on the table, the imp gains the higher-level ability. Otherwise, these spell-like abilities are cumulative.